In addition to the removal of stains, dirt, soil, grime, and grease from fabric, laundry detergent formulators have attempted to deliver a "fresh" or "clean" odor to washed clothing to provide an olfactory aesthetic benefit and to serve as a signal that the product is effective. Laundry detergent compositions, including rinse-added fabric softeners and dryer-added substrates, are currently formulated with perfume and fragrance ingredients which are aesthetically pleasing to the consumer but which fail to deliver a prolonged "fragrance" or "pleasurable smell" to the finished, cleaned fabric.
Among the most readily perceived fragrance materials are the perfume "top" and "middle" notes which are highly volatile compounds and which are usually detectable at low levels. However, these highly volatile materials are typically lost either during the prolonged heating which takes place in an automatic dryer or they lack the substantivity necessary to deposit onto the fabric surface and are therefore lost during the laundry rinsing process.
Attempts have been made to deliver perfume ingredients, especially fragrance raw material alcohols, onto fabric which can survive the laundry rinsing and drying cycles and therefore provide a residual "fresh" or "clean" odor to the washed material. However, none of these attempts have suitably provided fabric with a protracted release of fragrance raw materials which provide a "fresh" or "clean" smell for a period up to two weeks after washing.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a fragrance delivery system wherein fragrance raw material alcohols are delivered to fabric by way of a laundry detergent composition which provides the cleaned clothing or fabric with a "fresh" or "clean" smell for a period up to two weeks after washing.